All I want for Christmas
by Applefromatree
Summary: Inspired by the song. Bella just has one wish for Christmas. Will Edward give in? Well, he has a plan!Set after New Moon. Hope you enjoy reading it Merry Christmas to all of you!Former EllyCullen


**Hey guys! This story was inspired by the song „All I want for Christmas" by Mariah Carey. ****I absolutely love this song.**

**The story takes place after New Moon.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this and have a nice holiday.**

**Please review if you liked the story ;)**

**Merry Christmas from Germany**

All I want for Christmas

"Bella, please? There has to be something."

"No!"

"Bella!"

"Edward!"

Oh my, would this ever get anywhere? Here I was sitting with my Bella late in the night in her bedroom and both of us acting like stubborn children. For about an hour now I have been asking her repeatedly what she wants for Christmas. Yeah, Christmas was only four weeks away and I had no idea what to get for her. That is why I decided to ask her what she would want. I knew better than to just buy her something expensive, she would get mad at me, because she does not like being spoiled, especially by me. But right now I regretted asking her, because I became very frustrated with her answer: "Nothing". I knew there had to be something. Not for the first time did I wish that I could read her mind. It would things so much easier. But easy or not, I wanted her to tell me.

"Bella, come on! Why won't you tell me? I know there is something you would like me to give you. Please tell me what it is!"

"If I admit that there is something I want, will you stop bugging me ?"

"Only if you tell me what it is!"

"No!"

"Why not? Tell me! Do you think it is too expensive? Bella, money doesn't matter, you should know that!"

"That's not the problem! What I want doesn't cost anything!"

"Okay, then why won't you tell me?"

"Because I know for a fact that you won't give it to me anyway, so why should I tell you?"

I was shocked to see tears form in my angel's eyes. Why did she think there was something I wouldn't want to get her? There couldn't possibly be such a thing.

"Bella, why are you crying? I am sure there isn't anything I won't give to you. Please tell me! What do you want?"

Bella seemed to hesitate a little. She looked down at her lap and blushed furiously. What had her blushing this way ?

After what seemed like an hour she locked eyes with me, took a deep breath and said with a surprisingly firm voice:

"You!"

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
Ther__e is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is  
You _

I just sat there, speechless. She couldn't possibly mean what I thought she meant, could she? No, she couldn't be that irresponsible.

"Bella? What do you mean `me´ ?"

"Uh, Edward, I mean it as I said. I want you! You... completely...for my own!"

I tried to play dumb.

"But you already have me. I am yours. I promised you to never leave again and I will hold my promise."

She glared at me, now.

"You know exactly what I mean, don't you. Does my being embarrassed amuse you? How sensible Edward! God yes, I just told you I wanted to have sex with you and I knew that you would react like this. I told you you didn't want to give it to me, so now you proved it. Could we please change the topic now? I have had enough of this!"

Uh oh, she really seemed to be pissed. But didn't she know that she could die, that that was the only reason why I had to reject her? Didn't she know just how much I desired her and I mean not only her blood, but her body.

"Bella, please listen to me. It's not that I don't want you. Don't you even dare to think that. I have a strong desire for your body. But...the risk is just too much. I won't take a chance when you could be hurt."

"You won't hurt me!"

"You don't know that! What if I loose control and bite you?"

"You won't! Please Edward, please..."

"Enough! We won't talk about this any more! Go to sleep now!"

She tried to protest but I put my hand over her mouth, kissed her forehead and started humming her lullaby. She was asleep within a minute and my mind was free to wander.

Did she really want it so bad? And if she believed we could make love, why couldn't I believe the same? I was overwhelmed by the trust she put in me. Could I trust myself that much? I wanted to hurt myself for even considering giving in to her wishes, but it was so hard to deny her this, now that I knew how bad she wanted it.

Bella started talking after about an hour later and what she said scratched at the last resolve I had left.

"Please Edward I love you!"

"Don't you want me?"

"Please make love to me, show me you love me."

"I want this more than anything else in the world."

This talking weakened me but what made me change my mind was what came next. Bella actually moaned my name! It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

"Mmm, Edward!"

Okay I would try to go through with this, for Bella's sake. Oh, who am I lying to, of course I wanted this just as much as she did. Who could blame me? In theory I was a hormone-driven male teenager and in fact I was a one hundred-and-eight-year old virgin. So, I guess, my thoughts were justified.

I would have a lot to prepare, to surprise Bella at Christmas and I would have to hide my change of mind. Let's put this plan into action.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
Ther__e is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby _

Over the next four weeks I had a lot of things to do. I had to plan this out as much as possible without making it awkward. It did help my planning a lot that Charlie announced he would like to go on an extended fishing trip with some of his friends starting at December 23rd . However he didn't want to leave Bella alone, but Esme assured him that it would be a great pleasure for all of us to have her over for Christmas.

I had talked to her about my plans, of course leaving out details and she promised to help me by keeping Bella occupied when I needed time to plan or arrange things. I was sure that Bella wouldn't suspect anything if Esme helped, Alice tended to go a little too much to the extremes. Instead of keeping Bella occupied I had other things for Alice to do.

I went shopping with her to get lingerie and extreme high heels for Bella to wear. Okay these were more a present for me than for Bella, but she did want me to act on my fantasies didn't she?

I asked my family if they could leave us alone on Christmas eve and they agreed to go on a family hunting trip. They would return on Christmas morning and we would all open our (other) presents together.

I talked to Carlisle to ask him some questions about sex as far as it concerned The possibility of me loosing control and hurting Bella. He told me that some pain would be unavoidable as Bella was a virgin. Other than that he didn't see any big problems if I kept myself together.

After my talk with Carlisle, I also asked Emmett and Jasper for some information. To my surprise they stayed serious and actually did help me becoming less nervous. They told me what to expect and what to do.

I also talked to Rosalie, Alice and Esme. I wanted to ask them what the first time was like for a woman, so that I would be able to understand my Bella's reactions better but they couldn't really help me. Alice had had her first time as a vampire, which made some difference. Rosalie and Esme did have sex as humans, but they were not willing to do so, so they also couldn't really help me other than telling me to be very gentle. Ugh, as if I planned to be rough.

Bella came to our house at the evening of December 23rd and we spent the evening watching movies and cuddling on the sofa in the living room.

The next morning I made Bella breakfast, then Esme asked her for help with decorating the tree and then the house and putting all presents under the tree.

I excused myself telling her I had some things to do. Which was true. I needed to hunt, so that I would be as well-fed as possible later today.

I also had to check if everything was prepared for my surprise for Bella. Esme kept her downstairs all day and so I had time to decorate my room with hundreds of candles and rose petals. I put blue satin sheets on my bed but put another blanket in reach, in case Bella got cold later.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

When I had finished with everything, it was already dark outside. I went downstairs to see Bella sitting alone on the couch reading a book. My family had already left.

"Hey Bella", I whispered into her ear and she shivered not having heard me approaching.

"Edward !"

"I have a surprise for you, Angel."

"Ugh, you know I hate surprises!"

"You will love this one, I promise."

"Okay what is it?"

I handed her a present box and said: "Open this once i have left and just follow the instructions. But in order to get your surprise you should really follow them, okay?"

"Um, okay?", it came more out as a question.

"Good!", I kissed her forehead and disappeared upstairs and to my room.

I began lighting all the candles and pulled of my shoes and pants, which left me in my shirt and boxers. I sat down at the edge of the bed and listened to what was going on downstairs.

I could her Bella open the box and taking out the card with her instructions:

**Put this on and come to my room! Knock and wait !**

Then I could hear Bella gasp as she looked at what she was supposed to wear.

I had chosen a red corset with a matching thong for her. Originally I had intended to buy something blue and more innocent, but when I saw this one I couldn't stop imagining Bella wearing it and I had to buy it. The outfit was completed with black stockings that were clipped to the bottom of the corsage and what Alice called fuck-me-shoes. They had very high heels and very thin straps. I knew Bella would hate me for making her wearing them, but i also knew I would love myself for it. I heard Bella gulp and get up and walk to the bathroom downstairs. After the door was hut closed I could hear clothes shuffling and I couldn't stop mental images of Bella undressing appearing in my head. She must have hesitated to come to me, because here was a long pause between the stopping of shuffling clothes and the bathroom door opening.

I then heard Bella walk up the stairs at a very slow pace. I didn't know what slowed her more, the shoes or her being afraid of what was to come.

After what seemed like hours she finally knocked on my door.

"Come in sweetheart!"

She hesitated briefly and then the door opened, revealing a goddess. My imagination hadn't done Bella justice. I didn't think that anyone could look so beautiful, sexy and yet innocent all at the same time.

I heard the door closing and Bella coughing lightly as I realized that I had been staring at her. I looked into her face. She was blushing furiously and staring at me with wide eyes.

"Bella", I said as I was standing up and walking over to her, "I know what you want for Christmas and despite what I said a few weeks ago, I will fulfill your wish if you still want to."

I was now standing directly in front of her and she was looking up at me, her mouth slightly open.

"Edward..." She seemed to be at a loss for words.

But the suddenly, totally unexpected, she jumped up into my arms, barely clothed as she was and wrapped her legs around my waist. "Thank you...ohhh...Edward, thank you so much!", she said while kissing all over my face.

"Ugh, Bella, you gonna be the death of me. I take it you want this then ?"

"Yes, more than anything!"

I started kissing her and walked backwards to my bed still with her in my arms. When I reached the end of the bed I just let myself fall backwards. So that she was lying on top of me, then I pushed my tongue into her mouth and she moaned loudly. By now I was spotting quite the erection and it didn't help, when Bella started unbuttoning my shirt and kissing every newly exposed part of my chest and stomach. All I could do was fisting my hands in her hair and moan and groan.

When my shirt finally was on the floor, Bella tried to work on my boxers but I grabbed her wrists and rolled us over, so that she was lying under me.

"Uh, uh, this is your present, honey."

I kissed her deeply and then pulled back to give her a once-over once again. Bella still seemed self conscious and she was trying to cover her self up.

"You are so beautiful Bella!"

"Not like you."

"No, thank god, you don't look like me. I wouldn't be attracted to you."

She smiled and hit me playfully on the shoulder.

"Jerk!"

"Oh, come on you know you love me. "

She giggled and said : "That I do!"

I leaned down and started kissing her while I worked on her clothes. I also took her shoes off, but I kept in mind that some of the next times, I would love for her to keep them on. I had got ridden off all her clothes, I again looked at her at all I could say was :"Wow!"

She blushed furiously and then said in a small voice: "I think you are slightly overdressed."

"Hmm, you gotta unwrap your present!", I said while descending my head to her breast and starting to kiss her there. I must have done a good job, because I was rewarded with the loudest moan I have heard from her so far. After a while she seemed to com to her senses again and I felt her pulling my boxers down my hips. I kicked them off and positioned myself between her legs and looked up at her.

"Bella baby, do you really want this? If you don't just say it."

She didn't say a word but I could see in her eyes what her answer was and so very slowly I began pushing myself into her. Oh my god, she was so tight! She gasped in what I thought to be pain, but the biggest pain for her was yet to come. I hated that I had to do this to her but I knew that she wanted this. When I felt her barrier, I stopped moving and looked her deep in the eyes.

"Honey, this is going to hurt, probably a lot. I am sorry. Just let it out, okay? Don't worry about me. I will try to do it as fast as I can. Just tell me when it's okay..."

She nodded and took a deep breath preparing herself for what was to come. I kissed her on the forehead quickly and then, using my vampire speed, pushed completely into her. It took her a moment to register the pain but the she screamed in pain shortly and tears started to fall. I felt so sorry for doing this but I knew she wouldn't want me stop this now.

After about a minute she nodded and started to kiss me deeply. I began moving again and it felt incredibly. Never in my long life had I felt something so great. When Bella had to pull back from the kiss to breath, I resisted the urge to start kissing her neck. I wanted to look into her eyes when we reached our climax. And so we continued, eyes locked, both off us heavily breathing. Finally I felt Bella's muscles clamp down on me and she started moaning louder. Her orgasm took me over the edge with her and after coming down from my high, I rolled us over, so that she was lying on my chest, our bodies still connected. I wasn't ready for this wonderful feeling of being in her to stop, yet.

Bella sighed contently and yawnend. I just stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Sleep now baby."

"Edward?", she murmured.

"Mm?"

"That was the best Christmas present ever."

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You _

**So that's it. My Christmas present to you **

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please, please review!!!**

**If enough people like this, I might add Bella's POV ;)**


End file.
